Blur
by PixieDust493
Summary: Part of my "Of Crimson Bites and Kisses" series. Light turns up unexpectedly to L's warehouse, add some rain and strawberry sponge, and you've got yourself some yaoi. Warning Yaoi. Half-Peeled Lemon. M to be safe.


**I don't own Death Note. **An LxLight piece for Raesa, Amelia and Ioto-kun ;) Our very own L Lawliet.

[L x Light, L's Warehouse Building, Humour and Half-Peeled Lemon. AU and probably VERY ooc.]

**Blur **

-**Of Crimson Bites and Kisses Take Two (series)**

_From then on it was all a blur…_

…_Or at least that's how I remember it…_

L was beginning to bore. _Bore? I can't be bored._ Beginning to bore after several days monitoring the Yagami residence. To say he was intrigued but bored, manifested to L as a giant oxymoron. But it is the mark of an educated mind to entertain a thought without accepting it. As with Light-kun, he could entertain that particular thought without accepting it. He was sure he could. Though the more he entertained it, the more he began to want to be able to accept it. And this was confusing, even to L.

He plucked a strawberry from the sticky surface of a cake slice on the desk before him. He studied the red, seeded fruit carefully, noticing every crevice, every dent and every single seed before peeling back the leaves to which it was attached, and engulfed the strawberry with his savoring mouth. L felt a singular drop of red fruit juice leak from his lips. He promptly saw this was corrected, with his salivating tongue.

L scanned the monitors before him. All quiet. He studied closer, generically. Still quiet. He inspected each screen in turn. All still, very still. Well, it was 1 AM on a Tuesday morning.

A warm tingle spread through L. Like someone spreading butter over a hot piece of toast. It started in his throat and slowly snaked past his abdomen to his subconsciously waiting groin. L flinched. This was new.

Simultaneous to this, footsteps could be heard gracing the corridor just short of the door. He had anticipated his arrival.

"L." a flat syllable streamed across the dead air space.

He didn't even hear the door open, yet there he stood. _Warm, tingly feelings obviously mar your senses._

"Light-kun." L replied, returning the same mono-tone sound to the boy in the doorway.

Light turned reluctantly, and firmly closed the door. He motioned to the boy crouched in the swivel, desk chair that he should like to be seated. L motioned for him to sit on an opposing stool.

"You are aware, of course, that it is 2 minutes past the hour of one, on a Tuesday morning and that, in approximately 6 hours, 57 minutes and 58 seconds, you must attend school." L paused to let a grin slide over his face, "Have you no need of sleep?" He spoke softly, his voice like swirling velvet through the thick air between them.

Light's expression did not falter. His eyes, bland and void of activity. "I am aware." He removed the messenger bag resting on his shoulder and placed it on the floor; the strap dropped and snaked round it like a serpent guarding a nest. "However," Light raised his eyes to meet L's, "are you aware that, of late, I have suffered an irritating insomnia that I cannot seem to quell?" L's sly grin dropped to a plain, slightly perturbed expression. Light chuckled, softly. "Well, you are now, and I could think of nothing better, than to come and spend my early hours here in your company." He finished his sentence with a sarcastic tone, but he let slip a tiny ounce of sincerity, that he knew L would be able to detect.

"Insomnia, the beast." L returned Light's sarcasm, but also the subtle hint of empathy for the boy.

Light drew his feet up onto the stool footrest, "I know, a beast that offers me time I know not what to do with." He sniggered, hanging his head from his shoulders, lowering himself to L's eye level.

L could almost detect a glint of something in Light's eyes, whether corruptive or humorous, L could not make out. However, a property of that particular glint, to L, may have suggested…Seduction? _Well I'll be_…

"Cake?" L gestured toward the platter of pink sponge beside them.

Light smiled, "No thank you, eating will not help me to submit to sleep if it ever comes for me."

"Very well." L sang cheerfully, plucking another strawberry from the surface of a cake slice.

Light's face radiated comic confusion, "Why do you do that?" He looked toward cake, and then locked his eyes back to L. "Would it not be easier just to send for strawberries alone?"

L slowly peeled back the leaves and slid the strawberry past his lips. He chewed delicately and swallowed. Another line of red escaping the corner of his mouth.

"Because," L raised his hand to wipe the juice away, but Light held his hand back to stop him. L was confused, his mind told him one thing, his heart told him another. He swallowed, trying not to let on that he was shocked at this action. "..because, it's more fun to take strawberries from the cake, they taste of pink icing." He forced a weak smirk that relaxed, unexpectedly into a subtly enticing smile.

_This is either sleep deprivation or just sheer teenage boredom. _Light thought. _I do not bat for the opposition_. He firmly told himself. But all thought was discarded when impulse took over, and Light stretched out his tongue and ran up the line where the strawberry juice had seeped from L's mouth.

"Icing eh?" Light pulled his head back slightly, not shifting from his position, hands on either side of the desk chair, face inches from his, trapping L before him.

L's eyes were wide with shock. He'd felt this feeling before, the warm, tingle rising in his throat and dropping to his…the tingle grew into a spark. He could feel the electricity between them; it was so vibrant he could almost see it. Light's smoky, alluring eyes burned into his as the glint in them soared to a shine. L's vision did not falter; he did not even blink as Light closed his eyes, tilted his head, and claimed his petite bottom lip between his own.

L froze. Of all he had calculated, he had not calculated this. Or rather, he had, and did not want to accept the possibility, only to entertain the thought. He held still, non-responsive. Not reacting to, but not oblivious to Light's affectionate sucking on his lip. A spark somewhere ignited the thought that he was quite enjoying it.

Light surprised even himself in his actions, let be L. At the miniscule moment in which L's lips touched his, Light's whole perspective on him changed. He started to notice the tiny things, his soft, flawless skin, his dark, round eyes and the sparkle they held, his small, pale lips. He wanted them all, for him and only him to own. A strange possessiveness took a strangle to him. He wanted L, and he wanted him now. _Definitely hormones_. Light scolded himself.

When L's lip finally slipped from Light's hold, it was pink and slightly swollen. L touched it gingerly with the tip of his finger. It was moist with saliva, and super-sensitive. Light gently pulled his hand away and leaned in to run his tongue across the lip he had sucked on. He felt L shiver with pleasure. Point to note.

Light pulled back to gauge his reaction. L smiled and slowly nodded. Eyes still emulating deer-in-headlights, L could only watch in earnest as Light slide one knee between his thighs on the chair and began to unbutton his own shirt.

Something clicked within L, here Light was, trying oh-so-hard to kill the hours he couldn't sleep in, and L had not even lifted a finger, well technically he had. But he had not yet strategically made a move on Light and here was his chance. L placed his hand over Light's, stopping him from hastily unfastening his shirt. He held fast to his hand, and with his other arm pushing him forwards off the chair, pushed his swollen lip between Light's once again.

L heard a soft moan escape through Light's nose as he resumed sucking and kissing L's lip. Everything else around them seemed blurred to them. They could see only each other, this puzzled L and disturbed Light. This was impulse, not feeling. Or was it?

Light removed his hand from L's and slid it underneath the other boy's white shirt. He traced his palm across his soft, seamless skin as he felt a delicate whimper vibrate from L's lips to his. It was so very disturbing, disturbing that he found it so very tempting. Light pushed his kiss-washed tongue through to the sugary cavern of L's strawberry tainted mouth. He could hardly contain it any longer. He could feel it coming, and he wasn't quite sure of how L would react, only hope that he wouldn't turn him away in his hour of (however corrupt) need.

L wound his arms up around Light's neck, never breaking the ever-growing kiss between them. He continued to ardently pulse his lips against Light's, switching sides frequently to explore every inch of his mouth. L felt a new heated shiver tear through him with each fractional movement of Light's hands against his stomach and chest. He could feel Light snake his arms around his thighs and pull his pelvis up into his. With this, L could also feel Light's hardening length manifesting against his hip. L shuddered with delight.

Light felt him shake and pulled himself away, "L, I apologize, I didn't mean for…"

"Oh but I did." A seductively cheeky smile played on L's lips as he again spoke crimson velvet into the air. "You know, I never anticipated your arrival, nor this turn of events." He placed a brushing kiss on Light's neck.

Light returned a smile of the same nature, only slightly more…wild. "Speaking of turn of events…" He motioned his head toward the darkened glass door, which lead out to the industrial metallic stairwell, "it's raining outside" He said this last sentence with an aching complacency that conveyed a message entirely different to the obvious stated.

"It is?" L looked up into Light's eyes innocently for a moment, after which he promptly returned to nipping at Light's exposed collarbone.

"It is, and I know how much you relish the rain on your naked skin…" His voice lowered to a lustful whisper, "…_Ryuzaki_."

L shifted his nibbling kiss to Light's jawbone, then slowly broke away, his hot breath still steaming across Light's skin. "I motion for relocation to the so-called balcony then." L licked his lips.

Light touched his forehead to L's, "And I second that." The enticing glint in his eyes streamed into the smaller boy's large, dark orbs.

Both boys stood against the railing of the top level stairwell platform of the building. Nothing was at all romantic about the scene, other than the torrential, streaming rain, crashing from the heavens above.

"You know Light," L began, projecting his small voice over the background thunder, "If I had never eaten that strawberry…" he trailed off and Light took over.

"My thoughts exactly, Ryuzaki, exactly 30 minutes ago." He paused and turned to face L, taking his shoulders, "Since then I have come to realize that this would have happened anyway, sooner or later I would not be able to hold myself back, but then again, I am just a hormonal teenager." He cocked his head and winked at the smaller boy.

L sharply pulled Light's arms to his hips and replaced the upper arms with his own, around Light's neck. "Just a hormonal teenager." L returned his teasing wink.

The rain laced into both boys as they stood there, in nothing but shirts and slacks, on the iron balcony of the very top stairwell. Their shirts had long been attacked by the downpour and clung to their otherwise bare bodies. As the rain ran down both their faces Light took one look at L's now see-through shirt, and a second look at his drenched lips and he could no longer control himself. He engulfed the smaller boy's mouth with his own and broke through instantly.

L could feel each movement like another electric shock; his swollen lip had heightened his sensitivity enormously. He relished the rain seeping through to every part of his body, it pleasured him greatly. Almost as much as his sodden torso at friction with Light's, pleasured him.

Light fell into his point-of-no-return and felt his thirst and addiction for L grow with every pulse over their kiss. He slid his hand from L's back to the front of his saturated jeans; he easily slid the button loose and tugged lightly at a corner to unzip them.

L jolted slightly with shock, which all too quickly turned to excitement when he noticed what had become of his trousers. He waned his eyes into Light's, then seeking approval, which L gladly gave when he nodded once, and bit tauntingly into Light's bottom lip.

Light green-lighted everything he had ever imagined and tore his lip from L's and bit firmly and erotically into his neck. An involuntary moan was ripped from L's throat as he drew his arms back to Light's shoulder in sheer ecstasy. Light took this as all the encouragement he needed. He pushed past every piece of fabric he needed to and took a fast hold to L's achingly hard length. He felt L throw his head back and gasp in erotic delight. Light had never felt so truly aroused, or one with someone. L had never felt so wanted or so wanting. They both knew the night held much more in store for them. Just goes to show what icing covered strawberries and a little rain can do to two "just hormonal teenagers".

"Hey…uhhnhh…Lighto-kun.." L stammered from the titillating massaging taking root in his boxers, "Has the city…ahhh…gone blurry to you?"

Light smashed an amorous kiss into L's lips, breathing so heavy, you'd need a crane to lift it, he whispered softly into L's ear, "Yes…Ryuzaki…all but you, just a grey surreal…blur."

**Post Script**

Note- Final Scene based on a certain picture you may find on google when searching "Death Note Yaoi", Image linked on page. Thank You so much to the artist who created the image.

_Again, tell me if you'd like a sequel. So very many thanks to anyone who reviews. You cannot imagine how much it makes my day =)_

_Love PixieDust x_


End file.
